New life at Ouran
by KengSuoh
Summary: Kendra, a Canadian commoner receives a scholorship to Ouran Academy, she finds herself tangeled up with the infamous host club. And for the first time in her life shes falling in love with,again something out of her reache.


Chapter 1

Better start a daily routine, always a good thing when your starting high school, especially on the other side of the world. Also what a great screwed up system this is starting in April and ending in march then instead of two months like back home in Canada its a 2 week break. But then during the year there is a 6 week break. To be completely honest i have know idea whats going on actually, Wikipedia's not that great, but then i found out that this schools a bit off and it at least starts in September so that's a plus. I think i forget to mention that I'm in Japan going to the elite private school Ouran Academy.

Long story short in a fit of rage I'd wanted to be any where's but home so I'd found the application scholarship form online filled it out and sent it in, a month later surprise! I'd made it in! I thought it would take some convincing for my parents to let me go but they looked into the school and basically it was a free pass to the rest of my life so they were ready to ship me off.

So now I'm here living in the schools university residence and it's the second week of school though first day for me, for some reason the chairman had the bright idea of having me start in the second week so ya newbie stands out even more!

To give a quick description of myself I'm 5'7 130 pounds, all muscle and athletically built oh and I'm c cup just saying. Long blond hair to about mid back that I either straighten or have in a high pony or low over my shoulder. Sometimes i wear it natural which is wavy and sometimes I have bangs sometimes I don't. My eyes go from bright dark blue to very grey depending. I always wear my cross from my conformation my grandparents gave me and my i heart boobies bracelet with a few extra elastics around my wrist. And my special thing is my bows i have different coloured ones and i wear them every day. So that's me, nothing special, especially my new outfit i get to wear everyday, a yellow long sleeved calf length (well actually i have really long legs so mines just above my knee) dress with a red loose bow around the neck and ugly white heels I know i"m going to kill myself in since another thing about me is my extreme clumsiness which is fine because I'm tough so it evens out. And its kinda obvious, not to be cocky, that I'm smart since i did make it into this school for the next three years completely free and its only for rich Japanese kids.

Okay so its 5 in the morning, usually i woke up at 7:30 at home but no mommy to make breakfast or lunch so if I can't do this I have to go back home which I defiantly don't want to do, plus a lot of homework I'm assuming, since in Japan the classes are split up from a to d at this school at least, some go from a to f. I'm in class 1 A so high school + smart class = no fun.

I manage to pull myself out of my bed and drag myself to the shower and turn on the tap, here the shower are a room the size of a large bathroom and there's a handy stool to sit on, though i almost fall asleep on it.

I pull on a robe and walk into my quaint little kitchen, it consists of a counter with 2 wall cupboards above, it has a sink, a stove and an oven and even a dishwasher! No dining tables here though, just the traditional table and cushions on the floor which was fine with me, The walls were made from traditional rice paper and it had a sliding door. I'm sure though that this traditional stuff is less cultural at this school and more decoration, considering the fact that that's the only traditional thing I've seen .

I got some toast and milk (i pronounce it malk but watevs) for breakfast avoiding making a big mess I'd have to clean up. I put my dishes in the dishwasher and start to make my lunch. Over the summer I'd learned how to make all kinds of sushi, so i cooked up some sticky rice, put some aside for by itself then i made some into rectangular prism type things and laid the raw fish I'd thawed out on top, i put it all into my heart shaped container and put in my leather briefcase bag thing. Good thing about japan, sushi everyday! My fave food.

I went back into my bedroom, i'd been afraid after I'd seen the kitchen which you have to go in before you come to my room, that I'd be sleeping in one of those things on the floor but my room was totally different. It a had a huge 4 poster bed with curtains that i could use to make it a little cave which I'd always wanted to do. The walls were grey and had a fancy crown molding and baseboards. It had a dark hardwood floor which I'd cover half with a big black carpet. If you walk into my room from the kitchen to your left is my bed the headboard against that wall and across from me is my desk looking out the ceiling high windows onto the campus. Then to my right i have a nice leather couch with twin chairs and a huge flat screen tv plus a ps3 my parents bought me.

I'd covered the room with things from home, this was my home now and while i was here i had permission to do whatever i wanted with it. Being in a rich school had its perks. I had posters from my favourite movies, The twilight saga, all over the walls and blankets on my bed. My favourite thing in the room though was my ceiling high double wide book shelf covered in my fave books and twilight memorabilia and a bunch of books I'd bought before I came here i have yet to read.

Another thing about me is I have many sides lets say, i can be very ditsy blonde, but i'm very smart, i'm very clumsy, but athletic and tough. I where peppy clothes but i'm defiantly not one, i watch anime even when i had no idea i was going to japan and i read manga. I'm very sensitive but very strong sometimes when people need me, i'm very unpredictable long story short. I'm defiantly me and have yet to meet someone the same.

I go to my wardrobe and pull on my knee socks and dress then slip into my shoes. I go to my "powder table" and straighten my hair deciding to avoid the bangs today, put in my white bow headband and my other accessories. I don't where much makeup, just some foundation and mascara, i plaster that on and I'm ready to go. Its 7:00 school starts in 15 minutes... Life sucks.

The walk to my school building takes 10 minutes so i was speed walking. My dorm is on the campus , but the size of this school is ridicules. I guess its reasonable because it includes from elementary to university but its alot bigger then anything like that at home.

I made it to my classroom just in time. The bell rang just after i stepped through the door and became the entertainment for the awaiting class. This class defiantly looks alot different from the ones at home. The kids all sat in there seats,quietly watching my every move while i stood awkwardly in my corner by the door. The girls in there yellow dresses, the boys with their blue jackets and purple and black striped ties with the Ouran crest.

The teacher came out from behind her desk and motioned for me to come to the centre of the front of the class. I kept my head down, squeezing my bag to my chest. "Hello my name is Mrs. Sato. Welcome to Ouran Academy and class 1-A." Mrs. Sato has a skinny frame with shoulder length brown hair and a sweet smile, occasionaly pushing her glasses back up her nose with her index finger. She turned to the classes and pushed me in front of her me tripping over my own feet and almost falling but she steadies me. A few kids giggled and i could feel myself blushing. "Class this is Kendra," The second she said my name there were whispers and questioning looks. "She got in on a very advanced scholarship. Now give her a very warm welcome she came all the way from the far coast of Canada. Kendra you can take a seat over there with Mr. Fujioka ."

I took a seat at the front of the class beside a shorter skinny boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was cute with a bit of a feminine face.

"Hi I'm Haruhi" he said with a charming smile.

"Oh hi." I smiled back nervous, i've never really talked to boys before especially the type of boys that go to this kind of school. More mature and even more out of my league.

"Its nice to see another student who's received a scholarship into this school."

Another scholarship? "So you got in on a scholarship too? That's awesome!" I said a little too excitedly.

He laughed, "Yes, a little warning in advance, these rich kids can be... well difficult the only word to describe it." He was looking past me so I turned around in my seat following his gaze to two twins with ginge hair and Hazel eyes staring at me stalkingly.

I turned back to Haruhi, "Uhhh, who are they and why are they staring at me?"

He sighed, "Well actual everyone's staring at you, you're the new toy. If you want to meet them come visit the host club in music room three after school to visit the host club."

"Uhhhhhhhh i don't know if I want to meet them but sure, are you in this host club? What is it anyway?"

"Uh yeah i am," He said without much enthusiasm. "And as Tamaki would say, the host club is where Ouran Academies Handsomest boys with way too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have way to much time on there hands."

I just gave him a questioning look.

"Just go there after school and you'll see."

So after a day of Haruhi catching me up on what we're learning and a very lonely lunch I stand outside the doors of music room three. I push open the double doors and am greeted by a blinding white light a rose petals enveloping me in their perfumy scent. When my vision cleared as i stepped farther into the room which was very big with ceiling high window and tables and chairs around the room and a few couches and coffee tables.7 very attractive boys stood in front of me as if awaiting my arrival. The twins and Haruhi from my class, a boy who looked about seven with blue eyes and blonde hair and very pinchable cheeks. Beside him stood the tallest boy with spiky black hair. Then there was another boy, taller then the twins but shorter the the tallest. He had black hair and glasses. What caught my eye was the boy standing in the middle, he was glasses kids height with blonde hair, a cute cowlick between his hypnotizing purple eyes. All of them had exceptional looks but he looked like the god surrounded by angels.

"Welcome princess!" They said in unison. The doors shut behind me and I felt self conscious but Haruhi gave me a reassuring smile.

The tall blonde boy walked up to me and took my hand giving it a quick peck, my heart fluttered, that's more then a boy had ever done to me. "We've been waiting for you." With a heart wrenching smile he gestured to a banner behind him and streamers across the ceiling and around the coulombs. The banner read, welcome Canadian commoner.

"Huh?" Very confused I looked from face to face, Haruhi just seemed deflated and everyone else was very excited.

"We were so excited to hear another commoner was comeing to our school! What resilience this generation of commoners must have! You poor inexperienced humans managing to work hard enough to go to the same school as us privileged people." He continued to gush as he twirled around the room ranting.

Poor inexperienced? #-_- his looks are deceiving he's a bit of a cocky ass. The one who looked like a little kid hopped over to me with his bunny in hand.

"Ken-chan! We threw this party for you! We have lot's of sweets would you like to have some cake with me?"

"Um, a party for me? I don;t even know your name." Either this kid was a really smart 7 year old or a really slow maturing high school student.

"You can call me Honey! And this is Mori!" He pointed to the tall silent guy.

"Hi," was all he said with a deep voice.

"Hi," I smiled back as cute as possible.

"AWWWWWWWW YOU'RE SO CUTE!" The tall blonde kid snapped out of his rant and skipped over picking me up in a bear hug and spinning me around.

"Hmmmhmhmhm!" I mumbled as he pressed my face into his chest, though he smelled delicious, like lime and cinnamon hearts.

He eventually put me down. I looked over to Haruhi who stood there acting like this was an everyday thing. What am I getting myself into!

"Well that was interesting, so I don't know all your names,"

"Well then I'll introduce you! This is Kyoya the cool type!" He pointed to the glasses kid, "The boy lolita," He pointed to Honey, "The strong silent type," He pointed to the tall kid. "You already know our Haruhi and then there Hikarou and Karou the devilish type." He pointed to the twins.

The He came really close puttung his face right up to mine, I could feel his minty breath on my cheeks. He caressed my face sending shivers up my spine. "My name is Tamaki and I am the princely type. So who do you choose princess"

Well Tamaki was slightly obnoxious so I thought hard on what to say that would stir him up a a bit. "What if I don't like boys?" I said with a straight face. I looked at their faces completely monotone. Tamaki was an inch away from my face twitching.

I can't hold a poker face, my lips spread into a smile and i can't help but giggle. " I'm just kidding i like boys."

"Then pick us," The twins came up from behind me who gets easily startled. I release a squeal and hop to the side bumping into something, I turn and see its a stand with a very expensive looking vase on it. It tips over the vase smashing to the floor. The pedestal knocks over the one beside it and all i can do is stand and watch as the chain reaction continues. One after the other another 3 vases smash to the floor.

I stand there with my arms held tight to me my fisted hands over my mouth "I'm sorry!" I mumble. My nose burned and the tears came dribbling down my cheeks, i couldn't look any of them in the eye. I don't know how but one second I'm there the next I'm curled up in the corner facing the wall the host club to my back.

"Hmm, Haruhi looks like Kendra beat you by 3." One of the twins laughed.

"Ya that's about 24 million yen." The other finished.

"And she probably can't afford to pay us back, again." Kyoya said very nonchalantly.

"And Ken-chans too cute to dress up like a boy!" Honey sounded almost happy. Mori just grunted in agreement.

I just stayed in my corner embarrassed and really sorry now scared because i owe these people 24 million yen which i don't even know how much it equals in Canadian dollars. The worst feeling is the loneliness, you can't really say I know any of these people and there's not much sensitivity in the air.

Then i heard someone walking up behind me.

"Kendra?"

I turned to see Tamaki with a genuine caring smile on his face with an outstretched hand.

"Its okay, it was an accident. We'll figure out a way for you to pay us back no big deal okay?"

I reached out and took his outstretched hand, he pulled me up and into his arms embracing me in a hug. My arms squished between us, he put one hand round my back and the other on the back of my head gently pressing me into his chest. The tears stopped and a warm feeling i'd never felt before began to form in my chest. Something about being in the arms of this specific person made me feel, well i can only describe it as amazing. I never wanted to leave these arms that shelter me from the harsh words of the other boys who names are irrelevant. Tamaki is all I know. Something so simple as a hug has me almost overwhelmed. We stand there, i have no intention of stepping away and it seems like neither does he.

"Ehem."

Then its over. We both snap out of it and separate quickly looking at the floor hands behind our backs looking like little kids who'd just drawn on the walls with crayons. I stay there but Tamaki returns too his usual self.

"Gentlemen I am quit disappointed," He scolded as he paced back and forth. " The point of this host club is too make girls happy and you did the opposite of that."

"Well Tamaki we're still going to have to find a way for her to pay us back." Kyoya repeated.

"Well Haruhi started out as the host clubs dog at first." Tamaki stated. "We could use another one of those."

A dog? I'm no ones dog! "Um I could be like a maid and help clean up and stuff, i can cook a bit so I could make cakes and serve tea?"

"Thats a brilliant idea!" Tamaki cheered.

"I'd love to eat some sweets that you've made!" Honey jumped up and gave me a hug nuzzling his face in my chest between my boobs. He was probably getting something out of this but he was just so cute.

" Haha it sounds fun!" I laughed, thinking about it the idea of getting to hang out with a bunch of hot boys everyday didn't sound like a bad idea at all. The host club sure knows what they're doing when it comes to making ladies feel special. Especially Tamaki, he drew me in.

"I guess that'll work, "Kyoya shrugged, "Kendra you'll be working as the host clubs maid from now on running errands baking etc. You will be let out of class fifteen minutes early with Haruhi and Hikarou and Karou and will meet here everyday after school."

"Sounds good!" I smiled "Would you like me to clean up the vases first?"

"No just go home and we'll see you here tomorrow."

"...K bye!" I smiled and waved the skipped out of the room.

That night I lie on my couch phone in hand.

"Hello?" Two voices said in unison.

"Hi!" I squeeled.

"Kendra!" They squealed back.

"Janine and Mairi!" Mairi and Janine my two best friends back hom.

"How was school?" asked Janine.

"Well _school_ It was the usual, a little more challenging but good."

"Hmm you're not telling us nothing," Mairi questioned.

"Well... k so there's this thing called a host club and they like sit down at tables and talk to girls and they're all really hot. So 3 of them are in my class and i sit by one who kinda looks like a girl who told me to visit it after schoo-"

"Wha-" Janine tried to interupt.

"Shut up!" Mairi snapped.

"K!" I said in our joking tone then continued., " SO i go to the room and 7 of them are standing there and they're like welcome princess and i'm like omg?. Then i saw this guy and..." The thought of Tamaki made my heart flutter and the memory of that warm feeling returned.

"Omg Kendra meet a boy!" Mairi gushed.

"Talk! What does he look like?" Janine squealed.

"Well k so this is a longish story, don't interupt janine! K so his name's Tamaki and he has sparkling purple eyes and blonde hair. He.. well i kinda broke like 200 000dollers work in vases and i started to cry and everyone else was yelling at me and he said it was fine and we'd find a way for me to pay back. He offered his hand and so I took it and he pulled me into a hug and held me there and we just stood there and i never felt that way before!"

"Awww Kendra he sounds so sweet!" Mairi whined.

"Yay Kendra finding a boy on the first day!" janine cheered.

"Mhmmmm well i got to go to bed i have to wake up real early nighty night love you guys!"

"Love you too!"

I hung up and changed into my pyjamas then crawled into bed. The feeling still burning inside me, i couldn't wait until i got to see Tamaki again.

"Mr. Fujioka, Hitachiin brothers and you are excused." I looked up from my work to see the twins and Haruhi gathering there things and heading out .

"You coming?" Haruhi asked from the doorway.

Coming where?... Oh ya its my first day of work! I grab my bag and follow them into the hall.

"You ready to work with the host club?" The twins walked up on either side of.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"I think you're a little too excited for your own good," Haruhi droned.

"Why?" I was actually really excited to work with the host club.

"Just wait and see," We'd arrived at the host club and walked in Honey, Mori and Kyoya were already there. Then there was Tamaki, when i thought I'd be nervous around him I felt completely confident.. He walked over and greeted me.

"Hello little bunny ready for your first day of work?" He had on his charming smile. Little bunny?

"Um yup!" I just smiled.

"Aww you're so cute!" He picked me up and spun around again."You're a natural just like me!"

"Oh ah thanks," Then i felt myself being torn out of his arms. He stops spinning and stairs at me looking disappointed. I turned my head to see Mori holding me in the air.

"Um Hi Mori." I smiled at him too feeling in a very smiling mood.

"Mori you didn't have to go that far," Tamaki sulked.

Mori just grunted and carried me over with his arms still outstretched to a changing room area where Kyoya was standing outside. Mori plopped me down beside him.

"Your uniform is in there for you to change into, club activities start in 10 minutes." He instructed with a half kind tone.

"Uniform?" I asked, i thought i'd just be wearing my school uniform like they do.

He just walked away so i pushed aside the curtain and entered the changing room. On the table was a little bunch of fabric. I picked it up and held it out infront of me.

O M G.

I could hear them all waiting on the other side of the curtain, i couldn't go out there, not in this.

"Ken-chan are you ready? I want to see you in your cute outfit!" Honey chimed.

"Kendra! Time to come out!" Tamaki called.

I peeked around the curtain to see The twins staring intently and Tamaki seemed to be day dreaming about something. I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain. They all stared wide eyed mouths open except Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Um do I look okay?" I asked my arms wrapped around my stomach.

Tamaki just stared mumbling something I couldn't make out. The _uniform_ was a cliche maids outfit that was barely long enough to cover my but, i defiantly couldn't bend over. It was strapless and the top pushed up on my boobs making them almost spill out. It had a little apron with no purpose and tons of frills. My black bow in my half ass straightened hair with my cowlick sticking out.

"You look so cute!" Honey cheered.

"Great!" The Twins thumbed up.

"Well Time for work I guess!" I awkwardly walked away with a smirk n my face as Tamaki just continued to stare as I walked over to the little kitchen it had a walk in fridge and large pantry, i little oven and stove. And began to prepare the tea.

When the girls entered the room and took their seats with their requested hosts I walked around putting sweets on the tables and pouring tea.

Some girls watched curiously, others smiled and said hello, and some just glared mostly Tamaki's customers but i couldn't understand why. When it seemed like everyone was happy i wondered over to Kyoya who had his head in his little black book scribbling something down.

"Yes?" He said before I'd even opened my mouth.

"Um why am I wearing this maid uniform? I mean this is a host club for girls who like boys I don't understand how this is helping anything."

"Its for my own personal amusement, you don't have to wear it anymore after today." He said with a smirk. My jaw dropped and I just stared up at him fuming with rage.

"Excuse would you like to clarify?" I snapped.

"Well you are in some serious dept, you are to do whatever we ask of you or we might have to get the law involved. I thought i might as well take advantage of the situation as I can."

I swear steam was coming out of my ears, "SO you put me in lingerie for you own twisted enjoyment!"

"Kendra you're causing a scene," his blatant ignorance was pissing me off. I looked around to see the entire room was watching intently.

I put on a fake innocent face and work my magic. "So you took advantage of me? I thought you were were supposed to make girls feel happy and loved. I thought you were going to be my friend Kyoya how could you do this.?" I covered my face with my hair and crossed my arms over my chest. I bit my tongue untill tears apeared and stared at the floor only peering up to see kyoyas face. He was taken aback his eyes widened and his mouth opened trying to spit something out but for the second time i've successfully silenced the hosts.

"How could you?" All of a sudden Tamaki appeared gripping the collar of Kyoya's jacket and slamming him against one of the pillars. "You call yourself a host? You took an oath kyoya. Customer or not all girls are to be treated with respect. Exploiting woman is an obvious breach." The look in his eyes was so feirce it scared me, his voice menacing and assertive. Why was he so mad? He turned on what i'd learned to be his best friend.

"Tamaki It's fine I was just teaching him a lesson, i'm okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to start anything."

He loosened his grip on Kyoya and slowly turned to face me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Don't scare me like that , I would be beside myself If someone were to upset you." I'd studied the way he'd talked to his customers, something about this felt different, like it was his pure feeling. But It couldn't be, just doing his job.

"I'm sorry sempai,"

He smiled then turned and walked back over to Kyoya who had straightened himself out. "I'm sorry mommy dear I hope I didn't cause you any discomfort." His mood had taken a full 180 and he was his usualy over cheery self.

"I'm fine... daddy." Kyoya Just smirked again and everyone went back to their sessions like nothing had happened.

"Well I have some tea to pour and cakes to serve bye!" I walked away before He had a chance to say anything else.

After all the girls had finally filed out and I finished sweeping and cleaning up i plopped down at the table where the others were already sitting. I looked across the table to see the twins and Tamaki all whispering and staring at me.

"Um... yes?"

"Oh nothing," The twins smiled devilishly.

I looked at Tamaki who just grinned innocently. "Don't worry about it, " He got out of hus chair and pulled me out of my seat and started to push me out the door, "Just go home and Have a good nights sleep, tomorrows another big day bye!"


End file.
